Teenager dreams
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: What would the adventures be like if the characters were younger, much younger. Better than it sounds. LOL Warning child abuse mentioned!
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYBODY, I AM DOING TWO STORIES AT ONCE. WOW!!!!! MULTI-TASKING…KINDA

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT BOBBY.

WARNING: LUIGI AND MARIO HAVE A 3 YEARS AGE GAP….EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE MENT TO BE TWINS. LOL

"Mario, Mario, can't catch me Mario!!!" Mario smiled at his 6 year old brother, who was running all around the park. Luigi ran up to the climbing frame and hid behind one of the bars, giggling all the time. Mario wandered over "Where's Weegie, o where, o where could he be?" With his back to the bar Luigi was hiding behind, Mario pretended to think. "Is he…HERE!!!" he exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed Luigi and began to tickle him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Mario s. it." Laughed Luigi as he struggled to get out of his 9 year old brothers grip. Laughing, he and Mario lay on the grass and watched the clouds drift by. They had moved to the Mushroom kingdom when Luigi was born because their parents hated Brooklyn. Mario frowned when he thought of his parents; they had never really given Luigi as much attention as him, in fact Mario almost believed that they hated Luigi but that couldn't be….could it?

Out of the corner of his eye, Luigi spotted the sad but thoughtful look on his bros face. "Mario, are you ok?" asked a very confused Luigi. Mario smiled softly," Hey Luigi, come here." Luigi crawled over as Mario pulled out a green cap. Luigi gasped, "It's just like your cap." He exclaimed as he pointed at Mario's red cap with an M on it. Mario placed the cap on Luigi's head; it was green with an L on it. Mario also pulled out a medallion with Italian writing on it. _Fratelli insieme per sempre. _As the medallion was placed around his neck, Luigi wondered, what did it mean?

Mario hugged his baby brother, "Don't worry, you'll understand someday." Luigi grinned and began to race in and between the trees. Suddenly a man shrouded entirely in black grabbed Luigi, Mario was instantly alert "Hey, let go of him!" The man laughed sending shivers up and down Mario's spine. "I don't think so, you see, a little angel like this will help me with a few financial problems. I don't intend to ransom him off, o no, where's the fun in that? No, his lovely voice will provide great entertainment for my little business." All the while he was talking Luigi was struggling madly "MARIO!!!!" he screamed.

The man grimaced as his eardrums shook violently. "O do shut up" he remarked as he hit Luigi over the head knocking him out instantly. "LUIGI, NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Mario. In a sudden instant the man in black was gone leaving a distraught Mario crying on his knees.

_8 years later:_

Luigi woke up in a start, sweat pouring down his face. Clutching at the medallion around his neck, Luigi couldn't help but think…_I have a brother?_ Suddenly a harsh voice came from the other side of his cupboard door "Come on kid, get up or you'll be screaming not singing." Luigi sighed, putting his favoured hat on he began to get ready. Just another day of work.

HI SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER/PROLOGE. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES, THEY WILL ONLY BE WASTED. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYBODY, WELL I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED, NO THANKS TO THE TEACHERS AND THEIR NASTY HABIT OF GIVING….HOMEWORK!!!!!

THANKS TO HIPCAT SUKARI FOR HER GREAT REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE AND NOTHING EXCEPT BOBBY AND BUMIA

Luigi dragged himself to the living room, inside; waiting for him was Bumia, a kind, friendly women, henchman of Bobby the cruel and unforgiving. He was also the guy who removed Luigi from his brother. "There you are, I thought I would have to drag you here and teach you about punctuality." Luigi winced, he remembered that particular lesson. As Bobby puffed his pipe, Luigi couldn't help but glare at the man who had ruined his life, of course glaring at him head on was out of the question. As smart as Luigi was, he was also a terrible coward.

"Well, what ya waiting for, GO OUT THERE!!" Luigi jumped in the air and ran towards the stage. Luigi was quite a handsome boy, with shaggy brown hair that could not be tamed and blue eyes that shone whenever he smiled, which was practically never nowadays. As Luigi stepped on stage memories flashed throughout his head and a certain song came to mind. He began to pour out his soul.

_Sometimes I get to thinking_

_I was back in the old days, long ago_

_When we were kids, when we were young_

_Things seemed perfect then- you know?_

_The days were endless_

_We were crazy, we were young_

_The sun was always shining_

_We just lived for fun_

_Sometimes it seems that lately- I just don't know_

_The rest of my life's been just a show_

_Those were the days of our lives_

_The bad things in life were so few_

_Those days are all gone, but one thing remains_

_When I look back and find no change_

_You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the tide_

_Ain't that a shame?_

_I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride_

_When life was just a game_

_No use in sitting and thinking on what you did_

_You can lay back and enjoy it through the kids_

_Sometimes it seems like lately- I just don't know_

_Better sit back and go with the flow_

_These are the days of our lives_

_They've flown in the swiftness of time_

_These days are all gone, but one thing remains_

_When I look and I find, hope still survives. O yeah._

As the crowd erupted into a load of cheering and clapping, Luigi felt joyful, a feeling which he never thought he'd feel again. Walking off stage, that feeling soon changed to fear. Bobby was waiting, he grabbed Luigi by the arm, "What was that, eh?" Luigi shook with fear as Bobby's grip tightened. "Well, I thought we agreed on you singing Pump it by the Black eyed Mushrooms, not some random shit you pulled out of your tiny mind!" Luigi fell to the ground when he was released, his arm was in intense pain, a bruise would be there for sure. Bobby grinned, "You know the punishment for disobedience." As the fists came into contact with his skin, Luigi tried desperately to fill his head with happy thoughts. Suddenly, the pain stopped, opening his eyes, Luigi saw Bumia stopping Bobby's arm. Scrambling to his feet Luigi quietly thanked Bumia. "Stop it Bobby, That's enough, the poor boy doesn't deserve this life." Bobby frowned "What do you mean?" Bumia sighed, "I found his family, bags are packed and he is leaving with me NOW!"

Luigi couldn't believe his ears, he was leaving this life. Bobby fell to the ground, clearly knocked out and Bumia rushed out the door, Luigi following close behind. While they were in the car, Luigi was filled with curiosity, "How did you find my family?" He blurted out. Bumia smiled, "Well, when I had that small holiday I went to the Mushroom Kingdom. There I met a young man aged about 17 who had a very big resemblance to you. I couldn't help but ask if he knew a Luigi." Bumia's eyes began to fill with tears. "He broke down into tears, he told me that his little brother was kidnapped about 8 years ago. I showed a picture of you and…well he confirmed this was his brother, I trusted this man and so we made plans to return you safely home, although it took a lot of willpower for him not to come to the Beanbean kingdom there and then."

Luigi pulled his cap down as his eyes began to leak, he didn't wish Bumia to see him cry. The journey was long, but as the castle of the Mushroom kingdom came into view Luigi couldn't help but feel that it had all been worthwhile but happy as he was, he was still nervous. What if they were wrong? Pulling up at the castle, Bumia stole a glance at Luigi, he was visibly trembling. She hoped, for his sake that they were right. Upon entering the castle, they were immediately directed to a large room. Within this room was a young man with a long red t-shirt, blue dungarees and a red cap with M on it. He was pacing the floor almost nervously. Bumia cleared her throat and the man spun round to stare at them. "W..W..Weegee?" he stammered. Luigi crept up to this man, reached into his shirt and pulled out his prized medallion. "I've always wondered what does this mean."

WELL, THERE YOU GO. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, MY CHAPTERS PROBABLY WILL ALWAYS END UP LIKE THAT NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. THANKS! :)

REMEMBER REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYBODY, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!! A BIG THANKS TO HIPCAT SUKARI, RABBITCHICK AND lolLINDZAY121 FOR THEIR GREAT REVIEWS. IF ANYONE IS WONDERING, I DID NOT GET ANY IDEAS FROM THE FILM SLUMDOG MILLIONAIRE. LOL.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT BOBBY AND BUMIA.

_Bumia cleared her throat and the man spun round to face them. "W…w...Weegee?" he stammered. Luigi crept up to this man, reached into his shirt and pulled out his prized medallion. "I've always wondered what does this mean."_

Mario fell to his knees and pulled Luigi into a spine breaking hug. "I…I…I'm so s…sorry." He sobbed, "I sh…should have fought, in…instead I st…stood there like…like a coward." Luigi could feel the tears streaming down his face, "Its okay, I forgive you." He exclaimed as he hugged Mario back. Bumia stood to the side wiping away her tears of joy and relief, Luigi was finally with people who loved him, he was safe.

A slow clapping was suddenly heard from the doorway, "I just love tearful reunions." came a voice. Luigi whimpered, he recognised that cold, unforgiving voice. As he hid behind Mario, Bumia frowned, "How did you found us?" The owner of the voice stepped into the light, it was Bobby!!! He smiled, "Why you didn't think a little blow to the head would knock me out for long did you? I simply followed you here, because you forget my deceiving henchman, I own that boy and my business needs an innocent voice." Luigi clutched Mario's t-shirt, burrowing his head into the soft fabric, "Please don't let him take me, please…Mario." He whimpered.

Mario glared at Bobby, "I won't let you take my baby brother." Bobby laughed, "Why my good man, I've already beaten you once, a second time should be easy." Mario flinched, "I…I…I…" he stammered. Bobby smiled, knowing that he had hit a soft spot, he then turned to Bumia. "As for you my little cupcake, I'm afraid I don't tolerate betrayal." He whipped out a gun and pointed it straight at her, she sighed knowing that she couldn't beat a gun. "BUMIA, NOOOO!!!!" yelled Luigi. As the gun went off, Bumia was tackled to the ground; a scream of pain filled the room. Bumia glanced at her saviour, it was Luigi! He was clutching his leg tightly; Bobby lay on the ground, looking severely burnt. "What…what happened?" she asked Mario.

Mario was examining Luigi's leg, "It was amazing, as he was saving your life he also managed to fire a green ball of fire at Bobby, I forgot he could do that! Unfortunately, the bullet hit his leg but the green fire hit Bobby. He deserved it the sick bastard." Luigi's face was clenched in pain as Mario carefully removed the bullet, "Why did you save me?" asked Bumia. Luigi turned to look at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Because you're the one who always stuck up for me, you protected me and you found my family. Without you I would have given up hope years ago. If I didn't save you…well that just wouldn't be fair." Bumia began to sob, "Thank you, but where will I go?"

Mario smiled at her, "Well because you found my family, I took the liberty of finding yours, they live in Sarasaland, in a cottage, near the woods. They're your parents and they've missed you." Bumia stood up, "Thank you, both of you. Luigi, I will miss you but I want you to remember, you are the bravest boy I've ever met." Luigi's eyes began to fill with tears, "I will miss you to Bumia, please be safe." As Bumia left, the Mushroom palace guards were taking Bobby to what Luigi hoped was a well-guarded prison cell. Bobby glared at the brothers, "One day Luigi, I will find you, and I will have my revenge!!!" Luigi shivered, he hoped that didn't happen. Mario lifted Luigi upon his shoulders, "Come on bro, let's go home." Luigi smiled, "Hey Mario, what does the writing mean on this medallion?" Mario glanced at it. "It means Brothers together forever." That's what these two planned to be from here on in, together forever.

WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE THIRD CHAPTER, THE SONG IN THE SECOND CHAPTER IS 'THESE ARE THE DAYS OF OUR LIVES' FROM THE MUSICAL WE WILL ROCK YOU, ORIGINALLY SUNG BY QUEEN.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.


	4. Chapter 4

HI EVERYBODY!!!!!

BOY O BOY HAVE THOSE ART TEACHERS WEIGHED ME DOWN WITH LOADS OF HMK, I'M PAINTING, SKETCHING, STICKING AND….GRRRRRR….OKAY I'M FINISHED :) THANKS TO RABBITCHICK AND LOLLINDZAY 121 FOR THE GREAT REVIWES AND BRILL STORIES!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, UNFORTUNATELY

WARNING! : WARIO AND WALUIGI ARE GOOD AND THERE ARE SOME WEIRD PAIRINGS.

Luigi stirred in his sleep, he could sense the sleep leaving him, but it had been such a good dream. He could feel someone shaking him and whispering his name, however it was probably Bumia. Slowly, Luigi opened his eyes expecting to see the kind face of Bumia. Instead there was the face of a young man with a moustache beginning to show. "Hey, there rise and shine, it's your first day of school!" Luigi grinned, it wasn't a dream, he really had left Bobby and all the torture behind. He leapt out of bed determined to make a good start to his new life. Mario jumped back "Whoa tiger, easy, easy….I'll go make some pancakes, sound good to you?" Luigi nodded, he was already half dressed. He and Mario shared a room because…well there wasn't enough rooms in the house, Luigi didn't mind, it made him feel safer knowing that Mario was just next to him. Half of the room was red and half of the room was green, Mario had a double bed, useful for the first few days because Luigi was having some pretty scary dreams. Luigi did have his own bed, a very comfy one at that.

Luigi rushed downstairs, the smell of freshly made pancakes filled the air. Mario had just placed the breakfast down. "Well today's the day, you will finally meet our cousins, their girlfriends, my girlfriend and I think the Princess Daisy will be there." Luigi gulped, he was nervous enough meeting Mario, what was he going to do meeting others! Mario noticed this small action and smiled gently at his bro, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just be yourself." Yeah, that's what Luigi was afraid of; he was hopelessly clumsy and had a habit of stuttering and repeating himself when he was scared. Meanwhile Mario was blabbing on about the school, and its reputation, apparently, there were three sections, one for ages 4-10/11, one for ages 11-16 and one for ages 17-20. There was a knock on the door just as breakfast finished, Mario opened it, "O, hi Peach, we'll be there in a moment." Luigi quickly grabbed his bag and ran to Mario's side. In the doorway stood a young lady, dressed in a pink mini-skirt and a pink t-shirt with Princess written in sparkly letters. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She suddenly squealed making Luigi jump, "O, he's soooo cute, look at him!!!" Mario grinned, "Peach, don't crowd him, he's nervous as it is." A stretched limo was waiting for them. Climbing into the car Luigi could feel 5 pairs of eyes on him. He pulled his cap over his eyes and pretended he hadn't noticed them. Mario laughed, "Everybody this is Luigi, my long lost little brother!" Luigi shyly smiled at them but paused when he saw a girl, dressed in camo jeans, a yellow tank top with a daisy on. She was beautiful; however Mario's voice broke through his thoughts. "Luigi this is Wario…" He pointed to a seriously over-weight 16 year old boy, "Waluigi, brother of Wario…" he pointed a skinny gothic kid about 15, "Mona, girlfriend of Wario…" he pointed a 15 year old girl practically jumping up and down in her seat, "Rosetta, girlfriend of Waluigi, also known as Rosalina…" he pointed to a girl with her fringe covering one eye, wearing blue jeans and t-shirt aged about 15, "and this is Princess Daisy." He finished pointing to the girl Luigi noticed earlier. The girl known as Daisy scowled, "MARIO, don't call me that, it's just Daisy, sheesh." She glanced at Luigi and smiled sweetly, "Hi, I think you're in my class, won't that be fun!" Luigi quickly nodded as he felt a blush begin to spread across his face.

School went ok for Luigi; he met four of the Koopa kids, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy and Bowser Jr by accidently bumping into them. "Hey whatcha think ya doin!!" yelled Roy, Luigi was struck stiff with terror, what should he do? "Hey, leave him alone." Came a voice from down the corridor. There stood Daisy, looking very threatening. Roy backed away, "Just teaching the new kid some manners." He said as he quickly kicked Luigi in the shins, making him collapse to the ground. They all ran off laughing at Luigi's misfortune. Daisy ran over, helping Luigi to his feet she couldn't help but feel bad for not doing anything sooner. "Hey, ya think you can walk." Luigi blushed and tried to walk a few steps, but he soon fell to the ground again. Daisy whipped out her mobile, "Mario…yeah it's me…Luigi has a slight problem…no, no he's not severely hurt, he just can't walk very far…yeah, I'll meet ya in the office…okay see ya soon." Luigi sighed, he felt so useless, it was only his first day. Daisy placed his arm around her shoulders, helped him to his feet, and lead him towards the office. Luigi glanced down at his leg, a large bruise had appeared.

At the office, Luigi kept his cap over his eyes, he was so ashamed of himself, he was such a fool. Daisy was leaning against the wall, "You know, you shouldn't feel bad, Roy kicked ya really hard, I'm surprised you aren't bleeding." Luigi glanced at her face, she looked completely serious, "I mean it." She exclaimed. Luigi smiled at her, "Thanks." He said. She smiled, "Glad to see you can talk." At that moment the doors burst open and Mario came running in, "Luigi!!!" he ran over, "Are you alright?" Luigi waved his hand, "I'm fine, I just can't walk." Daisy grimaced, "Roy kicked him." This statement made Mario growl in annoyance, "Why that little…."he paused as he placed Luigi on shoulders and stormed out. Luigi waved goodbye, "See ya tomorrow Daisy." At home Luigi was instantly placed in bed, Mario brought up cups of tea, spag bog and a good book. "Now you just rest that leg, no using it." Luigi smiled "Thanks for looking after me Mario." This made Mario stop in his tracks, he spun round to look at Luigi and chuckled, "What are brothers for?"

WELL THERE IT IS FOLKS; I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO BAD. I KNOW I'M GOING TO GET COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE PAIRINGS BUT HEY DON'T SEND, REMEMBER NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
